1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used in connection with coils of metal sheet stock, and more particularly to edge protectors to aid prevention of edge and lap damage to ferrous metal coils during manipulation and transportation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elongate ferrous metal sheet, particularly sheeting of steel and stainless steel, are conveniently rolled into a coil for purposes of compactness and facilitation of transportation. These coils have a "donut" appearance, in that the sheeting is wound having an inside diameter periphery or "core" defined by an inner lap of the coil and an outside diameter periphery defined by an outer lap of the coil.
These coils typically have an outside diameter on the order of about 3 to 7 feet, and consequently are very heavy. Manipulation of these coils is accomplished by material handling equipment, such as a forklift or an overhead crane. A forklift is equipped with a ram connected to a raisable carriage, wherein the ram is positioned by the operator so as to contact the inner lap so that the coil may be raised and thereupon moved. Typically, a crane utilizes a C-hook or a pair of grabs. In the case of the latter, the grabs descend toward the coil (see FIG. 2), strike the outer lap, scrape along the edges of the laps, reach the core, whereupon they move mutually toward one another so as to grab the coil at the inner lap. Accordingly, it will be understood that frequently the outer lap, the inner lap and the lap edges can be damaged during manipulation of the coil by the material handling equipment. During transportation, the outer lap and inner lap are subjected to potential damage due to denting and abrasion at all points of contact with support members, including chains and other types of anchorage devices, as well as abrasion caused by contact with adjacent coils.
The portions of the coil that are damaged during manipulation and transportation are frequently wasted, or, alternatively, require costly repair. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a simple, easily attached protector of ferrous metal sheet coils.